


TimKon week mpreg fills

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: The ones where I'm on my mpreg bullshit.





	1. Day 2 – Established Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, two prompts in the JonDami week were butted right up again TimKon pairing wise so it’s only fair that two prompts of the TimKon week have JonDami butted right up against them (not that they’re together in these but still). 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg

The Kents are visiting.

Well, Damian supposes a more accurate description is that the rest of the Kents are visiting. Seeing as how the clone-imposter has all-but moved in to stay by Tim’s side while he gestates their spawn.

With the Kents, at least, comes Jon, who should at the very least be able to provide Damian distraction from having to watch the ridiculous parody of faux-excitement about the pregnancy that seems to have infected everyone else. The rest of everyone can all act like they’ve lost their minds over it while Damian and Jon get the important work done.

“Oh wow, you look so… no big,” Jon says to Drake, after landing at the entrance to the manor, foregoing any actual greeting. Damian barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes at it and how Jon shrinks down in apparent shame at his blunder. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Drake says. “I know how massive I look currently.”

The clone does the thing he does every time Drake rightfully points out how distended his stomach has become from carrying their child. Which means next will come the baseless reassurances that Drake doesn’t look bad in what is probably hopes that Drake will agree to do it all again once he pops this one out.

Fool.

Clark and Lois arrive at the door. Which is perfect – they can take over the pointless platitudes while Jon and Damian sneak off.

Damian even waits an appropriate amount of time for social niceties before creeping over to where Jon is standing to the side of the greeting party.

“Come on,” Damian says, gently tugging at Jon’s arm when he doesn’t notice Damian’s silent indication for him to follow.

“Huh?”

“We can head down to the cave now. I think I found a case for us.”

“Oh. Uh, can it wait?” Jon asks. “They’re heading it to have lunch and I didn’t eat much this morning before we left.”

Damian doesn’t know if he can stand a meal’s worth of the apparent baby-mania and encouraging Drake to eat more because ‘_you’re feeding two now_’ everyone seems wrapped up in.

“Fine.” Hopefully he and Jon can leave as soon as Jon finishes eating.

Damian doesn’t have to follow them all inside and to the side living room where lunch is to be had, but he does. As much as he doesn’t want to be there he also doesn’t want to leave Jon along with the baby-mania.

Although Damian doesn’t understand why Jon decides to sit directly next to the epicentre of it.

“So how are you feeling Tim?” Lois asks, starting another round of the pregnancy-symptoms-conversation. One Damian has had through so many times by now seeing it’s what everyone immediately wants to know upon seeing Drake currently. Even if they only asked him a day ago, or that morning.

“Fine,” Drake says, “they’re getting really active though.”

“Really?” Jon asks, not that Damian has any idea why he would want to be part of this conversation.

“Yeah they always seem to be moving about. Don’t seem to want me to sleep at night,” Drake says, massaging at his rotund stomach truly heavy with child. “Or apparently share any attention with anyone else.”

“Are they moving now?” Jon asks with genuine curiosity.

“Yeah,” Drake says, moving his hand along his stomach before prodding at part of like, likely where the baby is pressing against his skin in their attempts to escape the no-doubtable tight confines. “Here – put your hand here.”

Jon looks unsure and glances up at his father’s clone as if seeking permission. He apparently is satisfied he gets it because he reaches out to rest his hand where Drake’s was prodding at.

Three seconds pass before Jon’s eyes go wide.

“Oh wow.” Jon’s face beaks out in a grin and he shuffles his seat over to be closer as his hand rests against Drake’s stomach. “That’s them?”

“Yep.”

“Does it hurt?” Damian manages to suppress a scoff at Jon’s question. 

“Not really. I’m more very aware that they are there. Makes it hard to focus on something or sleep. You can talk to them if you want – should be able to hear you.”

Damian doesn’t know what it was about Jon’s expressing that told Drake he wanted to speak to his stomach but apparently he wasn’t wrong.

“Hello baby, I’m your uncle,” Jon says his face in complete awe at the situation.

Which is ridiculous. There isn’t anything that terrible impressing about the situation. Sure, the fact that the clones no-doubt unstable genetics managed to hold themselves together enough to produce a viable offspring might be, but the fact that Drake’s body had swollen to gestate it really isn’t. Damian doesn’t understand everyone’s obsession with it.

He doesn’t understand Jon’s obsession with it.

“Tt, I’m going down to the cave if anyone wants me.” Hopefully Jon will come to his senses soon an join Damian in completing the actual important work.

It’s frustrating that it seems to be over an hour later that it happens. And that Jon still carries a ridiculous giddy smile when he does.


	2. Day 4: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on a tumblr ask I got a while back that then kind of consumed my mind in the background. 
> 
> I am aware I’m going to regret naming the baby that and if I end up continuing this verse will probably change it. Until then – cross-universe shoutout! 
> 
> Also the manor has bedroom balconies now. They’re needed so they’re there. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse (but in the like… 3 comments and could be easily read without it way)

“You shouldn’t be here,” Tim says when Kon lands on the balcony connected to Tim’s bedroom.

“Dick said I could, and you’ve been avoiding me,” Kon says as Tim curses the fact that Dick actually gets to decide things like that now. No Meta’s In Gotham no longer a hard and fast rule with the second Batman having been in bed with a good portion of them.

“I saw you three days ago.” Tim had to admit – it was good to be back with his Titans. Fighting by their side and he wasn’t planning on skipping out of that unless completely unavoidable.

“I saw Red Robin three days ago. I haven’t seen Tim since I got back.”

“I’ve been busy.” Tim has been even if that isn’t actually the reason he hasn’t exactly been rushing to spend time with Kon when not masked up.

“Well are you busy now?” Kon asks with a lazy stretch like he’s already settling in to stick around for a bit. “Because if not I’d really like to talk.”

And that’s the main reason Tim has been avoiding him – avoiding _a talk. _He well knows that they have things to talk about. About what happened when Kon died and what they did right before it and all that resulted. They really should talk about the reason Robin basically vanished for nearly a year after. Really should talk about it.

“Actually I have some paperwork that really needs to get done before the board meeting tomorrow.” Being CEO of Wayne Enterprises was doing Tim well in keeping him too busy to think about the everything.

“Can it wait? We really need to talk.”

There isn’t going to be any avoiding it is there?

“Okay, yeah, I’m free.” Probably better to get it done and over with.

“Cool- uh, can I come in?”

Absolutely not. If Kon goes inside half the conversation is pointless having because the secret will be well and truly blown already.

“It’s a complete mess in there and I wouldn’t want to leave you out here while I clean it.” Please buy the excuse. It’s not like Tim moving to block the open door to the room will actually stop Kon from looking in if he wants.

“Tim, I’ve been in Bart’s room,” Kon says with a raised eyebrow. “There is no way that your room can look worse than his has at times.”

“Still-“

“What are you hiding Tim?”

Is his guilt really that obvious? He’s normally pretty good at this – he lies to _Batman, _Kon shouldn’t be able to catch him out.

But it’s all been so much recently. So much responsibility and shame weighing on Tim’s shoulders from his choices after his life fell apart.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kon says and Tim feels his hands resting on Tim’s shoulders because guilt isn’t the only thing that is easily being read off him currently.

“No it’s not.”

“Wha?”

“You were dead. You were dead and we needed you. I needed you. How was I supposed to make the right call when you were dead?”

“What call Tim?” Kon sounds actually concerned and Tim does wonder what situation he has created in his mind that Tim is talking about. Wonders just how far from the truth it is.

Tim should tell him – although he can also make an argument for why he shouldn’t. It isn’t actually Kon’s responsibility to deal with the result of the decision Tim made all by himself. On the other hand Kon does have a right to know especially with his family history. It’s why Tim’s been avoiding him – so long as the situation wasn’t one that he could tell him than Tim didn’t have to make the final call.

There’s no reason to avoid telling Kon about it now. And really if he doesn’t Kon will figure it out the second he walks into Tim’s room – a surprise he hasn’t already with his stronger senses.

“I had a baby.”

Kon’s hands drop from Tim’s shoulders and his face is the kind of blank that happens when he really is blindsided by something.

“What?”

“I found out I was pregnant after you died. It was my last tie I had to you.” His attempts at cloning hadn’t worked and all he could think was that the baby would be something of Kon’s he could keep. Something he could protect.

Kon’s silence is damning and even at the time Tim had known in was a terrible idea. He was way too young to look after a baby. His life way too dangerous – what happened after Bruce got lost in time more than enough to prove that fact right.

“I’m not expecting you to help if you don’t want to. He’s my responsibility but I’m not going to keep him from you.” That would be much too cruel, especially with what Tim knows of Kon’s relationship with his genetic-father’s.

“I- it’s a boy?”

“Yeah.” The moment is a terribly awkward one as Tim expected it to be. The reason for him wanting to delay it being right. “He’s inside if you want to meet him.”

“Can I?” Kon asks like that’s honestly a surprise to him.

“He’s your child too – I’m not going to deny you him. Just – I’m not going to pressure you either,” Tim says and they both stand on the balcony awkwardly, waiting for the other to give a cue of movement. “Uh, you can come in.”

“Right,” Kon says, but still doesn’t move until Tim does. Walking to the cot in the room hyperconscious of Kon trailing right behind him.

It isn’t fear that makes him reluctant to show Kon their baby. Rather the fact that he will be the first person outside the family to see him. Tim still hasn’t brought himself to tell the other Titans – as far as they are aware he was deep undercover doing _something _in his grief after Kon died. Working through other agents to try and keep the team together even without him.

Telling Kon was the right thing to do. And letting him meet his son is as well.

“Is that him?” Kon asks as Tim gently lifts his baby from his crib.

“Yeah.” Tim holds the baby to his chest for probably a bit too long before adjusting him so Kon could see his son.

“Kon meet Jon.”

“He’s so small,” Kon says, but holds his hands like he wants to hold him.

A fair enough request really. Even if Kon doesn’t seem to want to say it.

“Here.” Tim carefully puts Jon in Kon’s arms.

“Thanks,” Kon says, holding the baby so carefully like he’s afraid he could break Jon at any moment. “Am I holding him alright?”

“You are.”

“Good,” Kon says, staring down at Jon. At their baby. “It’s kind of wild to think I’m a dad.”

“Don’t feel like you have to be. You were dead when he was born. I don’t-“ want him, want us, to be a burden. “I signed up to raising him alone.”

“What if I want to?”

“Huh?”

“I know I’m not, like, amazing dad-material currently. But I’m willing to try. Plus, I mean, we still haven’t talked about us either so I might be hanging around more anyway?” There’s hope in Kon’s voice and Tim doesn’t know what to do with it because he really should be smarter and create space between the two of them after how desperate he became when Kon died. On the other hand he doesn’t want that.

“No we haven’t talked about us.” That’s another conversation Tim isn’t looking forward to but while Kon is holding Jon in Tim’s room it’s not like he can run away from it. As much as he feels exhausted from telling Kon about Jon.

At least they shouldn’t have to cover the cloning attempts as well right now.

Hopefully.

“So-“ Kon starts.

“So that was-“ not necessarily a mistake and Tim doesn’t regret it but- “probably a bit faster than we should have gone about things.”

“Yeah. So where does that leave us? Just friends or dating?”

“Something in between?” Tim doesn’t necessarily want to go back to just being friends but he can recognise there are many things they should sort out before trying to date again.

“Yeah, okay, that sounds good,” Kon says. “So do you still have that paperwork to do?”

“Yes.” He hadn’t entirely made it up as much as he might over over-stated its importance. “But, uh, not immediately. Why?”

“Do you want to play videogames or something?” Kon asks and it feels like it has been so long since Tim has done that. So long of constantly being on the go or dealing with the fallout of the latest tragedy.

“If we can fine one of the consoles, sure.” It’s not a cut-and-dry solution but it’s something.


	3. Day 5 - Historical AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaze upon the result of me volunteering at a Medieval Festival for three weeks. We all should have known this was coming. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, omegaverse (but like in the form of 3 lines of reference that can be disregarded)

Tim should probably feel more anxious.

They’re waiting for the arrival of visiting delegacies that will include his future mate and husband. He should definitively feel more anxious.

And don’t get him wrong he does feel anxious. This is his future he’s talking about. But he trusts Bruce’s judgement. Dick, at least, seems more than happy with his marriage to Wally. Enough evidence really that Bruce’s judgement is sound.

Plus, Tim cannot fault the strategic advantages of a union between them and Krypton. A powerful ally that’s allegiance can only be bolstered through marriage. In the times they live in that cannot be understated.

King Clark, at least, seemed nice the times Tim had met him in the past when the man had visited Bruce to discuss matters of politics. There is no reason to doubt that his son will be much different.

So Tim has donned his best outfit and joined his family in waiting for the arrival of the main party following the messenger that had been sent ahead to inform them of the impending arrival.

“Nervous?” Dick asks, because Tim’s sure he expects him to be.

“No.” Not as much as he could be. As he should be.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Dick says with a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to his mate. Calming Lord Wally’s obvious discomfort at Dick being on his feet for so long despite pregnant.

They’re a good match. One Bruce clearly put time into thinking over.

Tim doesn’t doubt that similar time was put into his own.

The sound of the approaching procession pulls Tim out of his musings. He stands straighter to give a better first impression and feels Bruce do the same next to him.

It’s easy to spot the Kryptonian Royal family. Four dark-haired horses ridden by those wearing expensive red-fabric. Tim is pretty sure he knows which member is to be his spouse but lacks the clear view to really make an appraisal yet.

“Bruce,” Clark says as he gets off his horse, his arms open wide with the clear expectation of a greeting-hug from Bruce while the rest of his family dismount.

Bruce looks reluctant but does hug back.

There is no reluctance on Dick’s part when Clark turns his attention, and hug, onto him.

“It’s been too long,” Clark says as he and Dick part. “And you’ve gotten so big.”

“Some of it is baby,” Dick says with a not-at-all subtle rub at his stomach.

King Clark just grins at it.

“Congratulations! And congratulations to you too Bruce.” The words bring on another round of endured hugs on Bruce’s part that have Jason snorting from behind them.

“You’ve grown as well Timothy,” King Clark says, his attention finally turning onto Tim. Tim bows his head at it in respect.

“Thank you your highness.”

“If we’re going to be family no ‘highness’ alright?” King Clark says in the tone of voice of his that seems to radiate _calm_.

“Alright.”

Clark gives a little grin at it before standing at his full height.

“Kon, Jon, come here please,” he says. The boys apparently dragging their feet to settle the horses despite Lady Lois being up to giving Bruce her own embracing greeting.

The two young alphas hurry over at their father’s command and Tim is struck first by how much they both look identical to their father. Even with the gap between all their ages there is no denying that they are related – almost three snap-shots of the same person’s growth.

There also isn’t any denying which one is Conner.

Tim has no shame in his rapid assessing of him – this is to be his mate and husband after all.

Conner is slighter than Tim expected. The alpha having not grown into his father’s bulk, or perhaps not inheriting it. He looks just as uncertain about being there as Tim should likely feel – head bowed slightly despite the firm lock of his jaw.

“I present my two sons – Lords Conner and Jonathan,” Clark says formally.

“And I present mine – Lords Richard, Jason, Timothy, Damian, my daughter, Lady Cassandra, and Lord Richard’s mate and husband, Lord Wallace,” Bruce says gesturing to them all as needed.

Conner’s eyes glance up to Tim when his name is mentioned before darting off again.

And then an awkward nothing falls over them. They all know this meeting and the trip is about the marriage but nobody seems to want to broach it. Tim would to just get it over with but he isn’t allowed to until one of the Family Heads do.

“May I suggest we all come inside and settle in before the formal conversations begin?” Alfred says from where he stands to the side of the Wayne Family. “If only so Lord Wallace doesn’t faint over Lord Richard standing much longer.”

“Of course Alfred,” Bruce says and gestures inside. A silent command they all follow.

There’s a level of relief in not being stuck formally standing for greeting and Tim isn’t the only one who feels it. Dick quickly gravitates away from his spot at Bruce’s side and over to Lady Lois – likely to talk about the excitement and nerves of a first pregnancy. Bruce and King Clark falling into easy conversation about their kingdoms and the trials of being in charge.

Tim’s a little surprised that Conner slips to his side.

“Hey,” Conner says with an obviously awkwardly forced smile.

“Hi,” Tim returns because he has been given no reason not to be polite.

“I’m Kon.” Not Conner, Kon. At least Tim won’t be stuck in rigid formality.

“Tim.”

“So, uh, Dad says we’re staying a while because King Bruce doesn’t want to rush anything so we should be able to get to know each other before anything happens.”

“That’s good.” Dick and Wally hadn’t been given the same treatment but Tim figures they had already known each other well before their arranged engagement.

“Yeah it is,” Kon says, “also apparently they’re hoping our younger brothers become friends or something.”

“Are you the family gossip?” Tim can’t help but ask. Although he regrets it in how Kon shrinks a bit at it.

“Uh, maybe, what about you?”

“That’s more Dick’s area,” Tim says because Dick is the one that actually seems to know what everyone is up to as much as Bruce would like to believe he is. Although, he decides- what the hell. “Apparently Lord Wally has a cousin about our age he’s having sent over because he thinks we’ll be a good influence or something.”

“Yeah?” Kon says with a grin. “That has to be more than you than, because I do not have the reputation of a good influence. Uh, not that I’m bad or anything, just, I guess rebellious is what they say.”

“Don’t worry – they say that about me too.” And if it’s true that Conner is as well this might work out even better than Tim expected.


End file.
